


El día en el que Edward se sintió celoso

by Hagastian



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: A gran parte de los hermanos mayores les pasó, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward no estaba contento con el nuevo recién llegado a su familia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El día en el que Edward se sintió celoso

—Ven.  
  
Se acercó para no contradecir a su madre, no por voluntad propia. Arrugó el entrecejo al ver como su progenitora miraba al bulto recién llegado con la misma mirada de amor que le dirigía a él a diario.   
  
—Él es tu hermano, se llama Alphonse.  
  
Gruñó.  
  
Eso no era ni iba a ser nunca su hermano. ¡Era un bulto que quería quedarse con el amor de sus padres!  
  
Abrió la boca pare contradecir a su padre, pero las palabras de él le dejaron pensativo:  
  
—Estaré orgulloso de ver como lo cuidas.  
  
Sólo por el orgullo de su padre, valía la pena intentar querer al nuevo miembro.


End file.
